Home
by Koomahana
Summary: Welcome to our school where the so-called 'Myths and Legends' have come to life. Welcome to our school of gods and goddess, angles and demons, of witch's and wizards; welcome to our school for the rare and unique.
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

Chapter 1: a school for the gifted

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

…

* * *

…

"Hello, my name is Tsunade." she said, her arms held out wide to either side of her. "How can I help you?" Her long yellow hair was tied into two pony tails that rested on her shoulders, her green coat floated around her hips to reveal her gray kimono top and black shinobi pants. "Are you searching for something?"

"Yes," the tall man said softly, half his face covered with a white cloth. "We are searching for the… umm…" the man glanced down at the red haired boy standing next to him, he reached up scratched the back of his neck unsurely. "A uh… special home, unique home? I don't know the name of the place I'm searching for, I was just told to take these three there…"

Tsunade smiled at him patently and turned to study the three children with him.

"This is Temari Sabaku," the man said as he waved a hand towards a fifteen year old girl with four perfectly blond pony tails and sharp, intelligent turquoise green eyes. A small white fan with three perfectly purple dots in her hand that she was currently using on her face, making her short bangs flutter back and forth.

"This is Kankuro Sabaku." The boy wore a black suit and a hat with cat ears, Tsunade raised a pale blond eyebrow at the boy in question. For the exception of his purple face paint, he was pretty unremarkable.

"And this is Gaara Sabaku." The boy was at least twelve, with short crimson hair, pale skin, a crimson tattoo on his forehead. Sea foam green eyes wrapped in black were the biggest clue to insomnia and he wore a gourd nearly his size rested on his back.

"You are searching for the school that houses the rare, special, and the unique children of the nation, aren't you?" Tsunade asked as she turned eyes onto the one eyed man not far from her.

"Yes," he agreed. "My name is Baki, I am the guardian for these three and—"

"That's all good and fun, sir." Tsunade quickly cut him off waving a hand at him dismissively. "But I'm afraid you'll have to explain to me why you believe these children are capable of entering this school." The man stared at Tsunade dumbly for a moment before he frowned at the tall blonde standing before him.

"Tsunade-san, please tell me the requirements for entering this school," Baki asked.

"I already told you," Tsunade said when she received the blank stares she answered Baki's question. "The children within the school are the rarest, most unique children from across the nation. Do your three children fit this bill?" As if in answer, Gaara's gourd moved and sand started to filter out from the cork at its top. Tsunade stared at the sand gourd for a moment before she nodded her head.

"You fit, kid," Tsunade said as she waved an arm behind her. "You may pass. What about you three?" Tsunade turned her honey eyes on the two older children; Gaara nodded and stepped forward.

Temari gritted her teeth and flung her hand out. A gust of wind formed at the end of her fan before flying forward and crashing into three trees. Tsunade stared at three fallen trees and nodded at the blond.

"You may pass as well, girl," Tsunade said as she stepped aside for Gaara. "Join your brother. My apprentice will join with you soon and show you the way."

Temari nodded and quickly caught up to Gaara, who had stopped and turned towards them a few steps away, as if he was waiting for them to catch up.

"And you, boy?" Tsunade asked. "What can you do?" He smirked and moved his fingers in the air, as if taunting her, Tsunade's eye brow rose into her hair line as she stared unimpressed at him. "I'm waiting." Kankuro frowned at Tsunade and pointed behind her, Tsunade turned her head to look towards her right; a floating branch was staring at her. Turning to look back behind her, Tsunade saw quite a few rocks and branches floating around her.

"That's completely… unimpressive," Tsunade said as she turned to look back Kankuro. "You may join your siblings as well. You'll need training to increases your skill."

Kankuro half pouted half glared at Tsunade as he passed her and went to join Temari and Gaara.

"What about Baki-sensei?" Kankuro asked as he stopped and turned. "He's not so different from Temari…" Tsunade turned and stared expectantly at the older man. After having a starring contest for a minute, Baki sighed and raised his hand, a small tornado formed in the space between his fingers.

"Have you received any training?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes, Baki sighed a second time and shook his head.

"I learned to control my temper." Baki answered. "This is pretty much all I can do."

Tsunade nodded and turned to continue up the path that she had stopped the four travelers on.

"You may join us as well," Tsunade answered. "We are always looking for teachers that are as rare and unique as our students."

…

* * *

…

Gaara fallowed after Tsunade calmly, she had led them through the forest that they otherwise would have gotten lost on. She had even stopped them before a great cliff face, and with a smirk she tossed over her shoulder at them, she pulled back the Ivy wall to reveal a tunnel on the other side. They stayed silent as they walked through the tunnel with Tsunade leading the way.

"Welcome," Tsunade said as she swept and arm out and brushed another ivy curtain to the side, "to our home." Temari gasped at the sight presented to her, her guardian and brothers were silent beside her. Flowers of all shapes and sizes were like walls on the path, the sunlight over head filtering through their petals making them appear to be glowing, some were as small as her pinky while others were as big as her head. It seemed that the bigger the flower was, the higher it reached into the sky. There were all kinds of birds that none of them had ever seen before, one flittered and fluttered in front of Temari looked like something between a blue jay and some kind of rare humming bird.

"It's like stepping into a magical world," Temari whispered as she stepped forward, her hand out stretched towards the strange blue bird. It chirped happily at her. It flew off into the tree tops, then flittered out with a few more following it chirped at them, and then flew off as if it expected them to follow.

"Seems like Hanabi heard us," Tsunade said as she eyed the flying birds, she turned towards the four newcomers and smiled. "You'll like her. She's seven, but she's a sweetheart." Tsunade turned and continued walking down the path. "Please follow me; at the end of the path you'll meet others like you're self's." Four looked at each other before fallowing after the tall blond; Temari seemed completely over joy-ed at the beautiful sight presented to her.

"What are the others like?" Temari asked, as she thumbed a flower before she rushed forward to catch up with the older blond. Tsunade smirked down at her, brown orbs glowing with amusement.

"There is Shizune, my apprentice," Tsunade called, just as a woman jumped down from the trees to Tsunade's left. Tsunade smiled at the black haired woman who kneeled on the ground. She was dressed in a black kimono with a deep gray obi and darkest shade of red for a rope tied the obi in place. She stood and smiled at Temari before she nodded at the three boys fallowing close behind.

"Hello, my name is Shizune Katō." The black haired woman smiled at them, her hands folded before her calmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Temari Sabaku," Temari answered. "These are my brothers and my guardian, Kankuro, Gaara, and Baki." She gestured to each boy in turn, who nodded at their names.

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asked rudely. "You seem normal enough…" Shizune smiled at him.

"Yes, but I found something out while working with Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as she turned and continued walking down the path. "The more normal someone seems, the less likely they truly are."

Kankuro stared at Shizune's back for a moment before he turned to look over at Temari, who was frowning at him as if he just pulled a prank.

"Who else is here?" Kankuro asked, curious about the people he would soon be interacting with. "What makes them stand out compared to everyone else in the world?" Shizune and Tsunade almost seemed amused at his questions; they both chuckled and giggled at him softly.

"You'll see when we reach the corner," Shizune answered. "They are each unique in their own right."

As if on cue, the same blue bird that Temari had seen earlier came back and chirped at them cheerfully. Tsunade lifted a finger and it landed on the out stretched limb gratefully. Tsunade turned and placed her finger next to Temari's shoulder, making the younger girl freeze in place. Tsunade smiled as the bird tilted its head at the shorter blond curiously before it hopped a little closer then fluttered its wings as it gently landed on Temari's shoulder.

"Seems like you got Hanabi's attention," Tsunade said as she stepped forward. "Don't move your head around so much and she'll stay there." Temari nodded softly and fallowed the two older women further down the dirt path; it wasn't long before they came across a bend.

Just behind the bend sat a field of soft green grass, soft tingly stream a few feet away from the path and flowers surrounded the entire field like a beautiful painting of the beautiful and magical world of the imagination. Standing before them in a loose half circle were nearly ten other kids, all about Gaara's age.

"I want you all to step forward when I call you understand?" Tsunade ordered as she and Shizune stepped off the path to form what could be the ends of a crescent moon. "All of you, keep your manners in check."

As if to anger her, the children shuffled closer together into their own small groups, as if they were shy, yet ready for an attack. It was more than clear to the four newcomers that this small group hadn't been treated the best in their short lives and had easily found comfort in each other... a comfort that, as outsiders, they were not welcome to become a part of their world.

"Neji Hyūga." A boy stepped forward two steps; he had long brown hair creepy moon white eyes that held no pupil. On his forehead was a green 'X' with two hooks on either side of it. He was at least thirteen, and wore a large tan coat with a high color and three Velcro straps across his chest, he even wore black shorts and dark blue sandals.

"Hinata Hyūga." A shy blue haired girl with ire pale violet eyes with no pupil stepped forward. She was at least twelve and wore a bright yellow kimono with brighter crimson flames on her sleeves and skirt. She immediately ducked behind Neji and peeked around his shoulder at the four new arrivals nervously, clearly not trusting them.

"Hanabi Hyūga." The much smaller, and very female, version of Neji stepped forward. The girl had the same strange moon-white eyes as her older male counterpart, but her eyes held a faint violet hue to them. Her chocolate locks were needle straight and ran into her eyes defiantly. She were a simple black pants and black T-shirt that held a deep cut that revealed her mesh shirt beneath it. She was anything but shy, and she held a quiet confidence as she studied the newcomers that her sister seemed so afraid of. That didn't mean she was going any closer to them. The bird on Temari's shoulder chirped at her before fluttering off into the air and landing with its twin on Hanabi's left shoulder.

"These three are cousins," Tsunade said as she placed a hand on her hip. "The girls are sisters, though."

_They're awfully __different for siblings__,_ Temari couldn't help but think, until she glanced at her own siblings and sighed._ Oh, __right…_

"You'll properly come across other Hyūgas here as well," Tsunade commented as she studied her four new combers. "The family is talented, and it's not uncommon for one or more of them to come here with each generation." The guests nodded their heads in understanding. Only Gaara remained unmoved.

"Kiba Inuzuka." A boy with wild brown locks stepped forward; he wore a heavy gray coat with black fur around its edges and black slacks. Inside his jacket, a small white head poked out curiously.

"The Inuzuka family seems to be more productive of its unique children as compared to others," Shizune piped up. "So they're not shy about sending some of their children here to learn." Temari had a very hard time not cooing at the very adorable white puppy in the boy's jacket. He barked once at them then ducked back in and settled himself in for another nap.

"And that would be Akamaru," Kiba said softly as he stuffed his hand in his pockets. "He doesn't typically go for strangers."

"None of you seem to," Kankuro said under his breath softly. Kiba's response was to narrow his eyes at the older boy.

"Enough you two," Tsunade chided softly. "Shino Aburame." A somewhat tall boy stepped forward next to Kiba, he wore a heavy light gray jacket that had a high collar covering the bottom half of his face, black sunglasses, and black slacks.

"Don't be surprised to see a few of his relatives," Tsunade said as she eyed the cold boy. "They often collect bugs and sometimes send some of the rarer ones here for future generations." As if to make a point, a rather large beetle flew out of a tree and landed next to the boy who bent slightly to pet it as if it were a dog. It took everything Temari had not to throw up, and Kankuro clasped his pant leg as if he was trying his damn-est to not throw something at the too big creature.

As if to distract the four newcomers from the large bug that had their undivided attention, except for Gaara, a loud snore was heard. Turning the other children looked down just behind one of the other boys.

"Shikamaru Nara," Shizune called out, her hands on her hips. "Stop being lazy and sit up already. You heard what Lady Tsunade said earlier." Another snore was heard in answer, and Temari saw Shizune's brow tick before she held her hand out and twitched a figure; immediately something jumped out from behind the boy with a loud yelp.

"What the hell, man?!" A boy landed next to Shino rubbing his butt as he looked at Shizune with a scandalized expression. "I was sleeping," the boy had long brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail and beady brown eyes. He wore a small gray jacket out lined in deep green, a fishnet shirt and dark gray pants. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he glared half heartedly at Shizune.

"I know you were sleeping," Shizune replied as she lowered her hand back to her side. "And you know full damn well that you were supposed to be standing at attention like everyone else here."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled softly, looking away from the scolding brunet.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shizune asked as she leaned forward a little bit with a hand to her left ear.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied quickly.

"That's what I thought," Shizune said as she straightened up and smiled. "Choji Akimichi, please step forward." The boy that Shikamaru had slept behind nodded his head at Shizune before he stepped forward and nodded in greeting to their guests.

"Hello, my name is Choji Akimichi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy smiled at them calmly, one hand holding a bag of chips while another was in the bag retrieving said chips. He was a little shorter then Shikamaru and easily the largest out of the group, even with those in the big jackets. He wore a long white scarf, a deep green open coat with a yellow shirt beneath and deep gray pants.

"Tenten, get out of the bushes," Shizune called with a mock glare. "I know you were trying to sneak up on Neji again but if you don't quite it he'll send you to the hospital again, and I didn't heal you last time just so you can pull this stunt again." A little nervously another child walked out. A girl in a bright pink and red Chinese shirt and crimson pants stepped forward, her hand scratching the back of her head shyly.

"Sorry, Shizune-san," the girl said with a soft bow. "I was trying to find Lee, but then you came around with them and I got distracted…" Shizune sighed in understanding.

"Lee," Shizune suddenly added warningly. "Sasuke get down here and quit hiding!" Two boys emerged next, both on opposite ends of the attraction spectrum.

One with a bowl hair cut, big bug like black eyes, big, bushy eyebrows, copper brown skin and wearing a green spandex suit and bright orange legwarmers. The other boy wore white shorts, a dark blue shirt with a high collar, and had midnight blue hair that was spiked in the back and hung lazily in the boy's pale face and black eyes.

"Are they the Onisei?" The boy in white shorts asked softly as he eyed the newcomer's with suspicion. Shizune and Tsunade shared a glance while the other children visibly stiffened and turned sharply towards Sasuke.

"Onisei?" Temari asked softly. "What's that?"

"Nothing you have to worry about," Shizune said quickly. "Children, return to your rooms. Sasuke, bring the girls to the garden." The boy in white shorts nodded, turned, and rushed away into the brightly lit forest. The other kids quickly scattered into their own groups and rushed away from the field.

"Shizune take our guests to the conference hall," Tsunade ordered as she walked towards the path, away from the four new arrivals. "Sorry you guys, but I have a meeting to attend to, I'll speak with you four later."

"All right," Baki agreed easily as Tsunade suddenly disappeared from sight. "Shizune-san," Baki turned his black eyes towards the younger woman curiously "will you lead the way?" the woman smiled and nodded and stepped back on to the path.

"Please fallow me," Shizune said as she waved a hand down the path. Without waiting to see if they would or not, Shizune turned and started walking down the path.

"Kakashi-san, Itachi-san please bring up the rear." Shizune said after a moment, Temari barley caught sight of the said two men landing behind them, before Baki placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to continue walking.

"Don't do anything rash…" Baki ordered softly praying that only his students could hear him.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism****is**** lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

Chapter 2: meeting the unexpected

Koomahana

**I was trying to make this one have a point... but I couldn't make it go beyond this point**

**I'm sorry for not updating, it was originally one chapter but I thought that if I could split I might be able to keep working on it, sometimes it works just not this time**

**again, I'm sorry for making you wait so long**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

…

* * *

…

She sat in the enclosed gardens long after her two guardians had left; now the only one who stayed near her was the girl who spoke to the dead. With platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, ivy skin and a body to kill for; Ino Yamanaka was the teen age beauty every girl wished to be.

_The dead are truly amazing…_ She thought and watched as Ino twirled around with someone only she could see, giggling and laughing as the spirit raised the fallen leafs and flowers into a graceful rhythm, making the blonde feel as if she were in a dream.

"Sakura!" Ino suddenly called catching the attention of the only other female in the garden, Ino smiled dreamily at her and offered her friend a pale white gloved hand. "Karura-chan wants to dance with you too!"

"I can't see her," Sakura said as she took the offered hand, she turned and watched as a faint outline of a woman took shape beside her. She was barley taller than they were; she had sandy yellow hair that brushed her shoulders and blue-violet colored eyes. A gentile smile tilted her lips as she bowed in greeting.

"Now you can," Ino giggled, pulling her friend into a three way twirl. "Just don't let go of my hand and everything will be okay." Sakura sighed as she let her friend pull her into a dance that the woman beside them was leading them through. As the wind blew and kicked up more petals, Sakura giggled softly, feeling strands of hair tickle her face.

"Excuse me," A soft voice called, the two girls suddenly spun around, Ino hiding behind Sakura as if she were afraid of the intruder and Sakura lowered herself into a stance that was slightly odd looking but very effective. Everything that was floating in the air gently crashed onto the ground, the calm and cheerful air within the garden turned chilly and tens. Sakura and Ino stared at the three teens a few feet away from them, standing passively on the patio of the garden.

"We're a little lost," the girl, tall and most likely the oldest, said softly as she stared curiously at Sakura and Ino. "Could you possibly help us?"

"Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku," Ino said softly, not intending for other three to hear her "Temari looks like her mother but is a strategist like her father. Her ability is too control wind, like her grandmother." Temari's brow twitched as Ino continued on whispering to Sakura, not realizing that the siblings could hear her loud and clear.

"Kankuro looks like his father but acts similarly to his late mother. He thinks like a strategist but he's not quite as good as his sister. His ability is something similar to my father's telepathy; it's called… um…" Ino paused as her face scrunched up in thought, after a couple seconds of thought Ino sagged her shoulders and dropped her head. "I forget what it's called."

"Telekinesis," Kankuro answered, his brow ticking slightly. "You do realize that we can hear you perfectly clear right?" Ino blinked owlishly at him before hiding further behind Sakura.

"… I do now." Ino answered defensively with a pout.

"You gonna let us finish introductions or are you going to keep talking like we're not here?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms under her chest. _I look like mom? Score!_

"Kankuro's ability is Telekinesis, when he uses his hands his ability is amplified three fold." Ino replied just to spit the other blonde, who recognized what Ino was doing and scowled in return. "The youngest is Gaara Sabaku. He looks like his great grandmother, is a strategist like his father and has the same ability as his late mother—the ability to move sand into whatever shape or form he desires."

"_Careful little one"_ Ino heard the soft whisper of the spirit she was playing with just seconds before. _"Speak too much and your friend will be unable to save you."_

"How do you know this?" Gaara asked with a glare at the blonde.

"You said your father was a mind reader," Temari spook up suddenly, her eyes narrowed at what little of the younger girl she could see. "Do you have the same ability?"

"No," Sakura answered for Ino, her jade eyes narrowed warningly at the older blonde.

"Fine," Temari mocked childishly. "Since you know us why don't you introduce yourself so that _we_ know you." Sakura tilted her head back towards Ino, her eyes still locked on the three siblings in front of her. Ino poked her head out from behind Sakura before she whispered into her friend's ear. Sakura nodded and straightened, her body still ready to move for offence or defense.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," Ino said as she stepped around her friend, her eyes guarded as she took in the three siblings carefully. "I look like my father; act similarly to my mother and my ability is possession."

"Possession?" Kankuro repeated. _Are we thinking of the same kind of possession as I think we are?_

"With a hand sign I can send my soul into another _living_ creature and take control for a short amount of time." Ino clarified before ducking half heartedly back behind Sakura, her eyes watching the siblings closely.

_But wouldn't that leave her body defenseless?_ Temari though, staring at the top of the blonde's ponytail, the only visible part of her, curiously before narrowing her eyes at the pink shield. _If that's the case then whenever she uses her technique she has to have someone watch over her body…_

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, her body tense as she watched the three stiffen with the knowledge of Ino's ability. "I was raised by Kakashi Hatake, the head of this school's security, and am currently being trained by Tsunade Senju, the head master of this school."

"What are you being trained for?" Temari asked curiously. _We've met Kakashi and Tsunade. They're both legendary in our world and the 'normal' as a renowned tracker and a __world__-renowned medic._

Sakura looked to Ino who shrugged and then, after a moment, gave a dreamy sigh. Sakura's shoulders slumped as Ino turned and spun away from the group, heading further into the garden. Sakura shook her head as she walked towards the group.

"My ability is simple." Sakura said when she reached them and pulled off one black glove edged and sowed with blue. Her hand reached out and she just barely brushed the edge of a potted white rose near Temari. Instantly the rose recoiled and started to wilt, "With a touch I command death."

Kankuro hissed and snatched up his sister's arm before forcefully yanking her away from the potted plant and behind himself protectively, one hand out stretched to Sakura as if to warn her away. Sakura didn't seem to mind the instant distrust or the blatant dislike, she barely even moved in her place as she watched, almost transfixed, on the rose before her.

It was like watching the rose begin to die on fast forward, its petals and leafs drooping and turning yellow then brown before turning into ash in seconds. Its stem blackening and shrinking before slowly turning to dust and filtering to the ground beneath it. Sakura leaned forward and reached with one gloved hand, barley brushing her fingers against the soil in the pot.

"Death resides in my skin…" Sakura said as she began to turn away. "Why else would I be dressed this way?" Sakura asked as she slowly walked away from the trio, intent on returning to her friend. "Head to the nearest exit turn right and you'll find the dorms, you can find more help from there if you still need it." Her long crimson dress fluttered around her ankles as she walked, her sleeves hid her hands perfectly, her unbound pink hair twirled around her hips as she moved gracefully into the tall trees and out of sight.

"So I take it that means…" Kankuro started slowly, turning to look at Temari who still stood behind him; the tall blonde nodded with a soft sigh.

"She can't touch other people because her skin is poisonous," Temari finished Kankuro's sentence sadly. "She's one of the most dangerous kind of 'gifted' that could be born into our world," Temari turned and walked towards the closest exist, fighting off the feeling of pity welling in her stomach.

"She's a Basilisk"

…

* * *

…

Baki sighed as he turned away from the sleeping siblings to look out the window and at the late night moon.

_Who knew they had a basilisk?_ Baki thought. _The most powerful and the rarest of our kind… a basilisk can't help its nature of killing. It's like trying to make a cat into a vegetarian; it's just not going to happen._

Baki sighed as he leaned against the window seal, his eyes catching sight of a pair of black clothed legs and white sash flipping in the wind. His youngest student still couldn't sleep; he was watching the nightlife of this strange school, his thoughts most likely occupied by what had happened earlier.

_Is he thinking about their similarities?_ Baki thought. _Basilisks are cursed to kill any and all living creatures that come in contact with their skin. The stronger the basilisk the earlier they awaken. This is why most don't awaken until their teens or twenties if they're lucky and most of them can't handle it so they kill themselves._

Baki chanced a glance at the two passed out siblings laying in a tangled mess on the floor not far from him. _Temari said that the girl was raised by the school … how old was she when she awakened? And was it the cause of her being found by the school?_

"Baki-sensei," a deep voice called out, Baki blinked dumbly at the sleeping children before his head snapped around to stare wide eyed at the boy suddenly crouching on the window seal beside him. "That girl, the basilisk, are we the same? Do we have the same existence?" Gaara's nonexistent brows were pulled down ward into a frown that Baki hadn't seen on the boy's face since he was five years old.

"…I don't know," Baki answered truthfully. "Basilisks are rare, the stronger they are the earlier they awaken. It's possible that killing is as normal and natural to her as breathing." Gaara blinked slowly at Baki before he turned and sat on the window seal, his eyes lowered as he watched his feet dangler over open air.

"…She didn't look happy when she told us about it." Gaara replied softly after a moment of silence. "She said she was raised here… but she didn't seem to like it here."

"….maybe you two have more in common then I thought," Baki said softly, shifting so that his view landed on the still sleeping teens in front of him; he didn't see the curious look shot at him from his youngest charge.

"People fear you so they stay clear of you. You've been killing people since you six years old." Baki let his eye slide over to look at what little of his youngest charge that he could see and let a small smile fade onto his lips. "People fear death, so they avoid _her_ like the plaque, leaving her to fend for herself. She's been surrounded by death for heaven knows how long."

"You've both been alone for far too long"

…

* * *

…

**Should I just make the two chapters into one?**

**Page 6**


End file.
